


Heavy

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death-T, F/M, Linkin Park - Freeform, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Dies, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: "...see you...in Elysium..."Percy is at an end.Songfic of "Heavy" by Linkin Park.





	Heavy

“Percy! Percy!”

“Over here, Annabeth.”

“Shit, oh shit!”

(laughs)

“I thought it would be bad.”  


(coughs)

“Medic! I need a fucking medic over here!”

“Calm down, I’m fine!”

“No, you’re fucking not. Stay still.”

“Will, Will! get the fuck over here!”  


(coughs)

“Fuck.”

(laughs)

(coughs)

“Well, we all knew this was going to happen someday, right?”

(laughs)

“I swear, Seaweed Brain, you are _not_ going to die on me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Where the fuck are you, Will?

(coughs)

_I’m holding on,_

“Well… this sucks...”

“Stay with me!”

_Why is everything so heavy?_

_“_ Well… I didn’t expect this to happen so soon!”

“Think fucking positive, Percy!

(cough)

_Holding on_

(cough)

“I feel… sleepy…”

“Shit, Percy, look at me, look at my face!”

“You’re… you’re very pretty…”

_So much more than I can carry,_

“Percy… PERCY, WAKE UP!”

“… huh? Oh yeah, must have nodded off…”

(cough)

_I keep dragging around what’s bringing me down_

“…I’m so tired…”  


“No, Percy, you wanted for us to move to New Rome, right? Remember?”

“Yeah… guess you’ll have to do it without me, huh…?”

“College, college in California, remember? Please, don’t leave alone!”

“…I’m so tired of this demigod shit…”

“No, Percy, please, no!”

(cough)

(sob)

“…see you… in Elysium…”

_If I just let go, I’ll be set free_

“No…”

“…”

“Percy? PERCY?”

“…”

“R-rest in peace, Percy Jackson.”

  


  


_I’m holding on,_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

_Holding on,_

_So much more than I can carry,_

_I keep dragging around what’s bringing me down_

_If I just let go, I’ll be set free._

_Holding on,_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

  


_  
_

**This is a songfic on Heavy, by Linkin Park.**

**This is my first songfic, and I have no idea if it is good or not. It is my eight fanfic. I might make this a two-shot and write an epilogue.**

**Let me know in a review.**

**The lyrics belong to Linkin Park, not me.**

**Rest in peace, Chester Bennington.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**If you, or a loved one is suffering from depression and/or thinking of suicide, call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-273-8255.**

**I am always open if you want to talk. I’m on all major fanfiction sites, under “eding420”, just message me.**

**Remember, suicide is NEVER the answer.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone. It's been a long time.


End file.
